


Saving JJ

by 1imperfectblessing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1imperfectblessing/pseuds/1imperfectblessing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Will and JJ are not going so well. She cant tell the team because she is afraid that Will could hurt Henry. Emily and Hotch have secretly been dating behind the team's back and she finds out she is pregnant. Garcia must choose between Kevin who has done nothing but degrade her and Derek who is the father of her unborn child. Spencer is dealing with his feelings for JJ. What happens in the life of the BAU? Will everything end up the way it should? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been thinking about for a while. I dont know if it will be a series or not. Let me know what you think. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

JJ sat in her office alone with her head on her desk. She knew she needed to leave soon or she would be slapped around for getting home late. Things between her and Will have gone on a spiral downward since she came back to work for the BAU. Will had started accusing her of cheating on him. At first, it was just the accusations. Then he started drinking. When he was drunk, he would get angry while acusing her. A couple weeks ago, he started hitting her while he called her demeaning names. JJ never felt so alone as she did now. As she lay there lost in her thoughts, there was a knock on her office door. "Come in", she yellled while making it look like she was working. She put on the fake smile that she perfected working as the media liason for the team hen she saw Emily walk into her office.

"Hey Jayje", Emily said as she took a seat in the chair that was in the corner of the room. Emily considered JJ and Garcia her best friends but when she needed advice, she went to JJ. "Can I talk to you for a moment please"? She asked. JJ put her pen down on the file she was working on and nodded letting Emily know she was listening. Emily sighed thinking of where to start. She sat there picking at her nails and looking at the floor. "I have been seeing this guy for almost a year now. He is such a nice guy and loving fathet to his son. I found out a few days ago that Im pregnant but dont know how to tell him. I mean what if he doesn't want any more children", she explained.  
JJ sat with her mouth open in shock. Her best friend and sister was pregnant. She smiled at Emily. "First off, congratulations on it all. Secondly, if he is as awesome as you said, he will be happy that he is going to be a father again. You need to tell him soon. Dont put it off too long", she said as she started packing up her things so she could head home. "Im not trying to rush but I have to stop by the store on my way home. I have to get going", she said to Emily. 

As JJ made her way to the door, Emily grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to look at her friend. Emily smiled, "how about I come with you and you can tell me what is on your mind". JJ nodded at her and together they headed for the elevators, stopping to say bye to everyone and for Emily to grab her coat and purse. As they got in JJ's car, Emily sent a text to Hotch, 'went to the store with JJ, I will be home shortly. We need to talk'. As she strapped herself in, her phone alerted her to a text, 'that's fine, got little more work to do with Rossi. See you at your place. Is everything alright'? She sent her one word reply and then looked at her friend. "Jayje what is on your mind"? She waited for JJ to explain.JJ drove in silence for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "Will thinks Im cheating on him. He is constantly drinking and all we do lately is fight. I dont know what to do anymore", she said fighting back tears. She couldn't tell Emily about the physical abuse if she wanted to protect her eleven month old baby boy. Emily looked at her friend for a minute, "JJ, what makes him think you are cheating? Everyone knows you love that nan with all your heart". JJ parked the car and they got the stuff JJ needed in silence. The drive back to Quantico was silent. "Thank you for the chat. Call me so I know you got home safely", JJ said as Emily got out the car. Emily nodded as JJ pulled off. 

Garcia sat on her couch with Kevin. She loved him but she couldn't thw night she shared with Derek Morgan out of her head. She thought about how much she enjoyed his hands roaming all over her. She didn't hear Kevin call her as she had a flashback to that night.

Flashback begins................................. Penelope and Kevin sat watching the movie he picked out. She was not enjoying the movie because he had picked a horror movie. It was gruesome and didn't want to watch it. Kevin saw that she was pouting and got angry. "You know if you are that miserable, you can get out my house and go home"' he told her. Penelope was shocked at first. When the shock wore off, she looked at him and said, "you picked me up. I dont have a way home". He snorted at her, "walk, you could use the exorcise anyway you fat cow. I don't know why I put up with a fat piece of trash like you". Penelope got up with tears in her eyes and left. As soon as she got outside, she thought abot who to call. She wasn't able to speak through the tears so she sent a text to Morgan, 'I need a ride home. Me and Kevin had a fight, could you pick me up'. Morgan replied 'sure be there in a few baby girl what happened'? She replied explaining what happened and waited for him. When he got there, he got and held her door opened for her. Once he pulled out of the driveway, he looked at her, "hey mama how about you come to my house and watch a movie". She smiled at him and nodded. Once they were back at his place, they sat cuddled on the couch watching a chick flick. Derek began kissing her neck. She know it was wrong but she couldn't stop him she turned to face him and saw the desire in his eyes. She stood up and reached his hand. She led him to his room and said, "we shouldn't do this". He looked at her and said in a husky voice, "let me show you how beautiful you are". She nodded slowly as he led he to the bed. He stripped her of her clothes piece by piece starting with her shirt. As he removed her clothes, he lavished each part that was exposed with kisses. When he got down to her panties, he slowly slid them down. He looked up at her and asked if she wanted to stop. She shoik her head as she couldn't speak. He kissed his way up the inside of her thighs. When he got to her core, he planted soft, gentle kisses on th outside. He licked his lips as he tasted her juices on them. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and started lavishing her with his mouth. All she could do was moan his name and grab onto the sheets as he worked to a huge orgasm. He licked of every drop of her nectar. She got up and looked at him. "You have on too many clothes for my liking. Whatever should we do about that", she asked with a smile on her face. She stripped him down and licked her lips hungrily as she took in his member. She got down on her kneesand took him in her mouth. She slid the head in and out of her mouth loving the way he tasted. Everytime she slid him back un her mouth, she would add more of his member than before. He held shifted onto the bed so he wouldn't fall. "Damn baby girl, feels so good", he groaned as she took all of him in her mouth. He stopped her and pulled her up on the bed. He climbed on top of her and slowly entered her hot, wet center. They continued well into the night as wave after wave of excatsy ran over both of them.......... End flashback.

Spencer sat on his bed with a book in his hand. He tried to read but wasn't able to concentrate on the book. He kept thinking about JJ. He loved her but could not bring himself to tell her. It was too late anyway, or so he thought. He lost her to Will LaMontagne, the detective from New Orleans. He did not like the detective for more reasons than just because he was with JJ. There was something about him that just would not sit right with Reid. He respected JJ to not say anything about it though. He sat there daydreaming about JJ unti sleep overtook his body.

Emily pulled up in her driveway and grabbed her phone. She called JJ before getting out the car. She waited for JJ to answer. Ince sheheard her friend's voice, she knew something was wrong. She would not ask her about it while Henry was with her so she just put it aside for now. "I just called to say that I made it home safely. Are you alright"? She had to ask as she heard Will yelling in the background. She listened to JJ for a miute before saying "we will talk in the morning. Call if you need me tonight". She said before hanging up. She went about preparing dinner for and Aaron. After they ate uund cleaned up the kitchen, she went and sat on the couch. A few minutes later he joined her. She looked at him and asked, "do you want more kids"? He thought for a moment before turning to her and replied, "I would love to have more children in time". She smiled and said, "how about in seven months"? He lookd at her with a questioning look on his face. She nodded at him answering the unspoken question. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her with passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

JJ hung up her phone after she knew Emily made it home safely. She went about preparing dinner for her family. She was glad Will had not come home yet. She wanted to have Henry fed, bathed and tucked in before he came home. She did not want her son to hear the fighting that was sure to happen. 

Will walked through the door just as JJ put her baby boy down in his crib. She was happy that he was asleep because as soon as she walked out of his room and into the hallway, she was slapped across the face. Will looked at her with digust in his eyes. "Where the hell have you been slut. You were out cheating on me again, weren't you", he yelled as he kicked her in the stomach over and over again. He stopped a few minutes later and grabbed by the har, dragging her to their room and ignoring her screams and pleas for him to stop. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He proceeded to rip her clothes off. 

JJ couldn't believe the father of her child was about to rape her. She fought as much as she could but was no match for Will. He ripped her pants and panties off of her. "If you move, I will kill Henry", he told her as he got up and removed his pants. He climbed back on her and forced himself inside of her. She screamed in pain at his every thrust. He climbed off of JJ once he came. He passed out right beside her. That was the final straw for her.

JJ got up and grabbed her robe. She set about grabbing some clothes for herself and putting them in het suitcase. She rolled it down the hall to Henry's room. She packed some of his clothes and toys in the suitcase. She grabbed Henry and headed for the door, stopping only to grab her phone and purse. She strapped Henry in and sped of. She didn't know where to go. She pulled out her phone and called Emily. She waited for her friend to answer. "Hey Em, is it ok if Henry and I crash with you for a few days. Give me a call back, she said to the answering machine. Emily rushed to grab her phone before the caller hung up. Hotch had promised to call her so she could say good night to Jack. She grabbed the phone just as the voicemail came through. She listened to a very upset JJ asking to stay with her for a while. She called JJ back immediately letting her know they could stay with her as long as she needed to stay there. She waited up for JJ to come. Within twenty minutes, she opened the door to let her houseguest in. Emily was surprised to see the appearance of her friend. JJ stood there in a rope with a swollen eye and a handprint on her right cheek. She was crying and when she walked past, Emily noticed her limping. "JJ, what happened honey", she askedbwith concern evident in her voice. "Can I put him down first", JJ asked. Emily too the sleeping child from her friend. "I'll put him down. Go sit down. Have you eaten", she said. JJ shook her head and went and sat down. A few minutes later, Emily came back holding two plates of baked ziti and two canned sprites. The women ate in silence. Emily noticed that JJ still had tears running down her face. She pulled her friend into a hug. She waited for JJ to talk. The silence was broken by the ringing of both of their phones. JJ made no attempt to answer her phone as she knew it was Will. 

Emily looked at her phone and smiled as she answered it. "Hey you, I was just starting to think you forgot about me". She laughed and said goodnight to the person on the phone. She hung up and sat back on the couch. JJ explained to her what happened between her and Will. She left out the rape. Emily held her friend until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. Enjoy. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Garcia needed to talk to some one. She was pacing back and forth in the Doctor's office. She just found out she was pregnant. She was scared. There was no way Kevin could be the father because he never touched her. He was disgusted with how 'fat' she was. That could only mean that Derek Morgan was the father of her unborn child.

"What am I going to do", she sked herself. She didn't know who to turn to. JJ was her best friend but she noticed how different JJ has been acting lately. She decided to call her other best friend, Emily. She dialed the nubmer but quickly hung up. She couldn't talk about it. She sent out a text to Derek, ' _Hey my chocolate god, could you meet me in my lair when I get there? We need to talk'. She waited for his reply before walking out to her car. During her drive to Quantico, she thought about how she was going to tell Kevin._

_Once she reached her office, she slopped down in her chair and finally let the tears fall. She knew Kevin didn't love her but she loved him and did not want to lose him. She was startled out of her thought by a knock on6 her door. Morgan entered with a smile on his face that quickly fell when he saw Garcia._

_"Baby girl, what is it? What's wrong", he asked concern evident in his voice. He hated seeing the woman he loved upset. He waited for her to cam down. He kneeled down beside her, rubbing small circles on her back. They sat like that for ten minutes before she spoke up._

_"Derek, Im pregnant. I know it's your child because Kevin and I haven't had sex in six months. I don't want to lose him. What am I going to do", she said. Deek couldn't believe it. The love of his life was pregnant with his child. She had to tell Kevin but he knew how the scumbag treated his baby girl. He grabbed her hand to get gmher attention. When she turned to face him, he spoke._

_"Baby girl, why do you want to stay with a scumbag like Kevin Lynch. All he does is demean you. That is not love. I love you mama and I would never treat you like that. You deserve to be treated like the queen you are. I will come with you while you tell him", he told her. She just nodded, glad that Derek would be with her. She didn't know what Kevin would do once she told him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. Enjoy. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

JJ sat at her desk going over a consult when her phone began ringing. "Jareau", she said as she answered the phone. The smile that was on her face fell as soon as she realized who called her. She had not seen or spoken to Will since the night she left three weeks ago. She had not answered her cell when he called and now he was calling her work number. 

Will sat at home pissed. It has been three weeks since he have seen or heard from JJ. She had packed up some of her things and some of Henry's thing and left in the middle of the night. He was angry because she had not come home since that night. 'She is probably playing house with the bastard she has been seeing behind my back', he thought as he picked up the phone and dialed her work number.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HOME IN THREE WEEKS. YOU HAD BETTER BE HOME TONIGHT WITH THAT UGLY ASS SON OF OURS", he yelled into the phone once JJ answered it. He was going to show her what happened when she triedcto leave him. He got up and left the house. He knew she would not come home so he decided to wait for her to get off and follow her to wherever she was staying. He was going to teach her a lesson.

JJ was terrified. She knew from Will's tone that he was angry. She would not go back to the house she shared with Will. She knew that after he beat her, he would take his anger out on Henry. She would do anything to protect her baby boy.She hung up the phone and sat there for a moment to regain her composure and went back to work.

Emily knocked on Hotch's office door. She wanted to let him know the plan for the night. JJ was making her famous baked ziti for dinner and then the four of them plus Jack would watch a movie she waited for him to invite her in. She walked in and sat on the corner of the desk. Leaning in, she kissed him on the lips.

"Me and JJ are about to head out. Don't be long. You still have to pick up Jack", she said. He nodded as she turned and left. She went down to grab Henry before heading to JJ's office so they could leave. Her and JJ have been driving to work together since JJ moved in with her.

"Are you ready to go", she asked as she walked into JJ's office. JJ nodded as she got up to grab her things and head out. They said goodbye to the team as they made their way to the elevator. Once Henry was strapped in, JJ got in the driver seat and pulled out. As they made their way home, they did not notice the car following them. When they stopped at the light lock from Emily's apartment, JJ started feeling sick. She swallowed to stop the vomit from coming up. 

Once they pulled up in the drivewat, Emily gqve the key to JJ who ran straight to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet. Emily grabbed Henry and took him inside. After taking his coat off, she place him in the playpen shr bought for him along with some toys. As she started toward the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. She turned to answer the door thinking it was Aaron. She was surprised to see Will standing there.

"Where is she", he aaked calmly. Emily didn't answer which caused him to get angry. He back handed her and pushed past her. He asked the ame question again. When he realized Emily was npt going to answer, he grabbed her hair and threw her on the couch. He was about to slap her when JJ called out. 

"Hey Em, Im about to start dinner now", she said walking into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Will. She was shocked at the sight before her. She couldn't let anything happen to Emily and her unborn child. She had to do something.

"Will, let her go. She has nothing to do with this. What do you want", sheasked already knowing why ge was there. He let go of Emily and marched toward JJ who was slowly backing away. Emily was not letting Will take JJ or Henry with hin. She took the baby into the guest room and sat him in the crib. She heard Will yelling as he slapped JJ repeatedly. She ran back into the living room. She attempted to pull Will off of JJ but he turned on her. He started kicking her in the stomch. She curled up into a fetal position to protect her unborn child as he continued kicking her. She looked up to where JJ lay unconscious on the couch praying for her to be ok.

Hotch and Jack pulled up in the driveway of Emily's apartment. He hopped out the car and unstrapped Jack. He then grabbed the drinks he promised to bring. When they got up to the door, Hotch heard yelling. He opened the door andctold Jack to go upstairs until he, Emily, or JJ came to get him. He waited as Jack was upstairs to draw his gun. He slowly walked into the living room. The sight he saw shocked him. Will was standing over Emily, kicking her repeatedly. He saw JJ:s limp body laying on the couch.

"Will, step away from her now or I will shoot", he said pointing his gun at Will while pulling out his phone to call the police. Will turned and ran throughthe house while Hotch was on the phone with the police. After he knew the police and perimedics was on the way, he ran to Emily's side.

"Aaron, Henry is upstairs. Please stay with him", she said in a weak voice. He called Morgan and told him to call the rest of the team to Emily's house. He was not leaving Emily's side and would need someone to stay with the kids. He prayed that their baby was ok.

"Hotch, what happened", Morgan said as he walked into the room followed by the rest of the team. Hotch explained what he walked in on and asked Morgan to take Jack and Henry to his house. Garcia agreed to help him with the two boys. Hotch grabbed Reid's hand and led him outside. He told Reid to ride to the hospital with JJ and he rode with Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Spence tells JJ how he feels about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister pointed out that I have a David/Erin relationship tagged. I will be bringing them in soon. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Spence sat beside JJ's bed not moving except to go to the bathroom. He couldn't believe Will did this to her. He couldn't wait to catch the bastard and make him pay for this. He started thinking about the love he has for JJ. How could he tell the woman he loved how he truly felt about her? He just didn't know.

Hotch sat by Emily's side and holding her hand while the doctor ran tests to check her and the baby. She had bruises all over her from the many blows she took from Will. After drawing blood from Emily, the doctor pulled in the machine to check the baby. He rubbed gel on Emily's stomach and moved the wand around to see where the baby was. He looked for the baby for five minutes before turning off the machine. He looked sadly to the couple in the room.

"Im sorry. The baby is gone", he said. He wastched as Hotch pulled a crying Emily into his arm and rubbed soothing circles on her back to comfort her. After a few minutes, the doctor left the room. Hotch continued to hold Emily until she pulled away.

"How is JJ", she asked worried about her friend. Hotch saw that she wss shutting down and he was determined not to let her shut him out. He knew that when she was hurting, she would compartmentalize and shut down. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Emily, please don't shut me out. I know you are hurting over the baby but I am here for you. Let me help you through this", he begged her. When she looked up at him, he could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. 

"I tried to protect the baby but failed", she said in between sobs. She couldn't believe she would not be giving birth in seven months. She was glad to have Hotch by her side to get through this. She let the tears continue to fall until sleep consumed her.

JJ started to stir. Spence stood up as he fely her hand squeeze his. He was happy that she was finally coming around. She had taken several blows to the face and abdomen. She had three cracked ribs and a minor concussion. He stood watching as JJ slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but instantly fell back as pain shot trough her body. 

"Spence, where is Henry", she asked, the fear evident in her voice. Spence smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. He reached over and pressed the call button. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Agent Jareau, it's so good for you to join us. I have a few things to go over with you", he said. She nodded for him to continue. "You have three cracked ribs and a minor concussion so we will be keeping you over night. We can't give you anything for pain because you are three weeks pregnant. W can give you tylenol, but for the pain from the crackrd ribs, it won't help much. Also when we release you tomorrow, you will need some one to stay with you until your ribs heal", he explained. She nodded and he left the room.

"Spence, please tell me Henry and Emily are at home safe", she begged. She had to know that Will didn't touch the two. Spence looked down at her. He hated to be the one to have to tell her about Emily.

"Henry is fine. He is at Derek's house with Garcia and Jack. Emily managed to take him upstairs before Will got to him", he said. He looked in her eyes and saw the unasked question. He sighed as he prepared to tell her about Emily. 

"Emily is in a room a couple doors down the hall. Will beat her pretty bad. I can go sed if she is up to seeing you", he said. JJ nodded as to say yes and he left the room. JJ put her head in her hands. 'How could I let this happen to Emily', she thought to herself. She was startled from her thoughts as she heard Emily's voice.

"Jayje, how are you", Emily asked as Spence pushe her into the room. Spence left the two alone so they could speak in private. Emily reached up and grabbed JJ's hand in her. She waited for JJ to look at her before she spoke.

"Jayje, do not blame yourself for any of this. It is not your fault", she said. JJ nodded. She still felt somewhat responsible for what happened. She had to know that Emily and the baby were ok.

"How is everything with the baby? I knowbyou are fine except for a broken leg. Please tell me the baby is ok", she said. She hoped Aaron and Emily would get the family and happiness they deserved.

"I lost the baby", Emily said with tears in her eyes. She knew that her and Aaron would start trying again but it still hurt to know she lost a child. She looked up at JJ and saw guilt in her eyes. She had to find a way to get JJ to see it wasn't her fault. She stood up on one leg and kissed JJ on the cheek before leaving the room. 

Spence walked back into the room once Emily left. He decided to let JJ know how he felt. He wanted to help her take care of Henry and her unborn child because she deserved to be happy. He sat down and grabbed her hand.

"JJ, can we talk", he asked. She nodded and he continued. "Would you allow me to help you out until you get better? And when yo get better, maybe we can go out for dinner". JJ looked at him shocked. She couldn't speak. Spence continued.

"JJ, I love you. I have love you since the first day I met you. I have wanted to treat you like my queen since that day. Allow me to show you how special you are. Trust me to be your protector. Allow me to be the father figure to Henry and the beautiful little boy or girl growing inside of you. Trust me with your heart and allow me to heal the wounds put there by Will. If you trust me, I promise to not hurt you. Will you allow me to show you how special you are", he said.

JJ lioked at Spence with tears in her eyes as she took in his words. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She gasped as Spence stood up and gently kissed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Garcia and Derek tells Kevin about the baby. What will he do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Enjoy.

Once Hotch picked Jack and Henry up from Morgan's house, Penelope looked at him with worry in her eyes. She was worried what Kevin would do once she told him the news. She had made a huge mistake the night she slept with Morgan. However; it did not feel like a mistake. Derek was gentle with her and took his time to make sure she was satisfied. Kevin never did that. He was always rough and didn't care if she was pleased or not. She picked up the phone and called Kevin to set up a meeting to tell him.

"Hey Kevin, could you come by my house in an hour? I have something important to talk to you about", she said into the phone. She listened to him calling her a fat, no good cow and a few other names before agreeing to meet her. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. She had to be strong. 

Derek saw the tears in her eyes so he went and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting matter. They stood like that for a few minutes. When she pulled away, he took her hand leading her to the door, stopping to grab their coats on the way.

"Come on baby girl, it's time to go now so you can be home when he get there", he said as he held the door open for her. He smiled as she walked past him. He knew this was hard for Penelope, but hr vowed to be there to protect her from whatever Kevin tried to do. They got in her car, with him behind the wheel, and headed toward her house. 

About thirty minutes later, they pulled up in Garcia's driveway. They both got out and she opened the door and stepped to the side letting him in first. She showed him to the living room so he could sit while she went and got some snacks ready. She came back with drinks and a platter of cheese cubes, cookies, and fruit. She sat the platter down before joining Derek on the couch.They sat there in a comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door.

Penelope opened the door letting Kevin and leading him to the living room where Derek was sitting. He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. He couldn't believe that 'Derek Morgan' was here to take Garcia away from him. He turned to Garcia with anger taking over.

"You think he wants you? Nobody wants to have a fat pig like you as a girlfriend. You are lucky I feel bad enough to keep you around", he said. Derek got angry as he spoke. How could any man talk to a woman like that. He stood up and walked over to Penelope, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"Kevin, te night you kicked me out of your apartment and told me to walk home, I called Derek for a ride. We went back to his place to watch movies. Things didn't go as planned. Im pregnant", she yold him. She was glad to have Derek there because she was not prepared for what Kevin did next.

"YOU BITCH", he yelled while plunging toward her. He was furious at her. He was not going to put up with her cheating on him. He grabbed her by the hair and raised his fist to punch her in the stomach.

Derek jumped into action when he saw Kevin running toward Garcia. As Kevin was bringing his fist down toward her stomach, Derek grabbed his arm. He was angry at the man standing there with such a tight grip on Penelope's hair.

"Im going to tell you this one time only. You will not come near her again. If you do, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you", he said as he pulled Kevin away from Garcia.

"This isn't over you fat slut", he said as he stormed out slamming the door behind him. He was going to make sure Garcia didn't that baby. He was pissed off and somebody was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Garcia tells JJ about her pregnancy. Emily struggles with losing a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

JJ and Spence sat watching tv. He had just put Henry down for a nap and now he sat beside JJ on the couch watching a movie on lifetime. He kept his promise to JJ to help her heal and made sure she had everything she needed. As he got up to check on the dinner he had prepared for them, there was a knock on the door. He went to open the door and was surprised to see Morgan and Garcia standing there. 

"Hey guys, come on in", he said stepping to the side allowing them entrance into the house. He led them into the living room wher JJ was still watching the movie. She didn't look up as they entered the room. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. 

"Jayje", Garcia called out trying to get her friend's attention. JJ ignored her and kept looking at the tv. Spence put a hand on Penelope's shoulder and signald for them to follow him to the kitchen to talk. He had noticed how JJ have been shutting him and Henry out since he brought her home from the hospital. He needed help breaking through to her and Garcia was the best person for the job.

"Pen, could you please talk to her? She has not been herself since she got here. Simething is bothering her. Could you find out what it is", he asked her as soin as they were away from JJ. Garcia nodded. She sat there for a few minutes thinking of the best way to get through to her friend. She got up and left the kitchen where Spencer and Derek were finishing up dinner for everybody.

"JJ we need to talk", she said as shr entered the living room. She thought she would tell JJ about her pregnancy to start the conversation off. She had no idea it would cause her friend to breakdown.

"Jayje, Im pregnant. Im going to have a baby in about eight month", she said with pure happiness in her voice. As soon as the words left her mouth, JJ broke down in tears. She was upset that Emily had lost a child create out of love while she was carrying a child created from being raped by the man she thought loved her. 

"Pen, I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone", she said looking up with tear stained eyes. Penelope nodded agreeing that whatever she was told would stay between the two. She waited patiently for JJ to tell her what she wanted to.

"Im pregnant too. I can:t be happy when Emily lost her baby. She lost the child that she created out of lov with the man she loves. Here I am carrying a child that was conceived through rape. I don't know how to be excited about that", she said with tears running down her cheeks. 

Emily sat on the sofa staring into space. She still couldn't believe she lost her baby. She wouldn't let Hotch touch her. She had told him to leave when he came from the hospital. She could not understand how he could still love her. She hated herself for failing to protect their child from Will. She felt terrible. 

JJ decided that she would give Emily the baby. She just couldn't take care of a baby that was created through a violent crime against her. She would love the child regardless but she thought Emily deserved to be a mom too. She called Emily to see if she could come over. She wanted to give her friend something for saving her life and this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, JJ tells Emily what she is going to give her. Will is caught and David and Erin comes into the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the wait. I have been sick for the past few days. Im still not 100% but I am feeling much better. Here is chapter 8. I do not pwn Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Emily looked at her phone and saw that she had twelve messages. She decided to listen to them. Most of them were from the team checking on her. When she listened to the one from JJ, she was glad that her friend had not asked her the same questions everyone else had asked her. She thought about whether she should go see JJ or not. She decided that it would be good to get out the house for a little while. Emily got up, showered, got dressed and headed to see her best friend.

"Aaron, could you come drive me to Spencer's house. JJ wants me to come over so we can talk", she said into the phone. She realized she couldn't drive with a broken leg and was forced to call and ask Hotch to come and drive her. She felt like she was being a burden to him. They pulled up in Spencer's driveway and Aaron got out and opened Emily's door and helped her out of the car. He stayed behind her as they made their way up the walkway to the door. She rang the doorbell and they waited for Spencer to open the door.

"Hi guys, come on in. Emily, JJ is in the living room", Spence said as he opened the door for the couple standing there. Hotch and Emily made their way inside and Emily went to the living room where JJ was laying on the couch. She looked up when Emily came into the room.

"Emily, come sit down. I have something to discuss with you", she said pointing to the chair beside her. Emily sat down in the chair and pointed at waiting for her friend to speak. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Emily, I cant fathom what you are going through after what happened to you. I am sorry you got caught up in what was going on with Will and I. Im so sorry for what it caused you. However, there is something I want to tell you. The night I showed up at your door with Henry, Will raped me. That was the final straw for me. I couldn't take the beatings anymore. I had to leave for me and for Henry", she stopped for a few minutes to let it sink in for Emily. 

"As a result of being raped by Will, Im pregnant. I can't keep this child Em. I would love him or her always but I cant handle raising a child knowing that everytime I look at them, I am reminded that they were conceived through a violent act against me. I want this child to be given the life the deserve with pure love and happiness. I want to give this child to you", she told Emily.

Emily was shocked at everything JJ had just told her. She knew that JJ giving her the baby she was carrying was not going to take the pain of losing her child away. She would be forever grateful to her for giving her a child and trusting her to raise the child as her own. She hugged JJ tightly making sure not to agitate her cracked ribs. They were both in tears as Spence and Hotch came into the room.

"Emily, I have to go. I just got a call. Will has been spotted near your place. Your neighbor called the minute she saw him entering the building. You stay here with Reid and JJ until I call him to bring you two to the precint", Hotch told Emily. She nodded and grabbed JJ:s hand. Will was finally going to be put behind bars.

Hotch met Morgan and Rossi at Emily's apartment with a few officers. They noticed that her door had been picked and stood open. They all pulled their guns and headed inside. Will watched as Hotch headed up the stairs from the closet at the top of the hallway. Once he had the chance, he attacked Hotch from behind. Will tackled Hotch and started punching him. Hotch got the upper hand and started punching Will as he thought about the baby Emily lot because of Will. As he went to grab his gun, Will got the upper hand again. As he punched Hotch, Morgan came from behind and tackled Will. They cuffed him and Morgan led him downstairs and out to one of the police cars to be taken in. Hotch called Reid so that he could bring Emily and JJ to the precinct. 

Rossi stepped out to call his date and let her know what was going on. Strauss knew the BAU team did not like her but they were her subordinates and she would do anything to protect them. When David told her what was going on, she met the at the precinct. She arrived at the same time Spencer pulled up with JJ and Emily. She went to help JJ out of the car as Spence helped Emily. They made it inside together. Hotch approached them. 

"JJ are you willing to talk to him", Hotch asked. He would not do anything to put her in danger. JJ nodded as she looked at her ex through the one way mirror of the interrogation room. She had a lot to say to the man she once loved. She knew he would be going offvto jail for a long time.

"Will, don't speak. Just listen. I dont ever want to see you again. Dont ever contact me again. Me and Henry are going to be just fine. The baby you created when you raped me will be loved by tgeir family. I am cimpletely done with you", she told him. As she got up to leave, Will grabbed her by the wrist causing her to fall back into the chair.

"Listen to me you stupd slut, you will never be done with me. Dont even think of giving that baby away. I will be out sooner than you think. When I get out, I will be coming for you and our two children. You will pay for all of this. I will see you in about a year", he said with a smirk. 

The next few days went back quick. Will had his sentecing coming up. What the team didn't know was the judge for Will's trial was his half brother. He wss not going to give his brother a long time in prison. He believed Will was innocent. That slut who cheated on his brother was going to pay.

At the heaing, everyone waited for the verdict. As the judge came into the courtroom, he looked at his brother. He smiled on the inside as he thought about what he was about to do. He addressed the court. 

"William LaMontagne, I sentence you to five months in prison", he said before banging his gavel and leaving the courtroom. The team sat in shock. How could the judge do that. Five months for everything he has done to JJ. They would not take this laying down. They had to do something about it. Garcia knew exactly what to do. She left the courthouse and went straight to Quantico. She did a search of the Judge. She would not let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Kevin makes a surprise visit to Garcia. The team realises that the Judge and Will are brothers. They use that to get another judge to get a different sentence for Will. It will be three months later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I have been sick. It seems like every time I get better, something else comes up. Thank you everyone reading this story. I am still recuperating from bronchitis but I promise to try and get back to updating everyday.

It has been three months since the hearing. JJ and Garcia both sat with Emily going over everything they could find on Judge Robert Tillman, the Judge who sentenced Will. 

Garcia was looking through his information and came across the information she needed. It showed that Judge Tillman were half brothers. She shared the information with her friends and they decided tp call the rest of the team over. They had to share this with the team and come up with a plan to make sure Will did not get out in two months.

Once everyone was aware of what the ladies found, Hotch made a phone call. He told the person on the phone what was going on. The team listened as he put the phone on speaker. They heard the person say that they would make arrangements for a hearing to have the case looked at again. They set a time for the morning and Hotch hung up the phone. They decided that everyone would stay at Emily's place that night and everyone except JJ left to get clothes.

Garcia arrived home snd didm't notice Kevin sitting in his car. She went inside and started packing her clothes. As she finshed, there was a knock at her door. She went and opened yhe door, shocked to see Kevin there.

"Where are you going you stupid whore? Wait, don't tell me. You're going to fuck your boss. Are you screwing all the men on your team? I came to tell you that you need to be here tomorrow at noon. We are going out. We are going to be a happy family", he told her before walking back toward his car. He left no time for her to respond. She shook it off and headed back to Emily's house. 

On her way to Emily's, she called Morgan. She needed to tell him about her run-in with Kevin. She knew she wouldn't be there whrn Kevin went to get her up at noon. She had a date with Morgan. She was telling to protect their child.

The next morning, the team went to the court house. As they sat, they saw Will and his brother Judge Tillman coming in. JJ tried not to look at Will but he stopped in front of her. Spencer grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a comforting manor. This infuriated Will. Everyone stood as the new Judge entered the court room. 

"Judge Tillman, it has been brought to attention that you had a personal reason to take the case of Will LaMontagne. We have learned that he is your half brother. You are being arrested for helping him commit his crimes against Agent Jareau. You are suspended until the invistigation is complete. Mr. LaMontagne added to the two months you have left, I am also adding five years and five months to your sentence. You are dismissed", the Judge said before banging his gavel. Will and Judge Tillman looked at JJ and both mouthed to her that it wasn:t over before being escorted out of the court room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, JJ and Reid go on their first date.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for not posting before now. I seriously have been sick. Had an asthma attack, bruised my back and had a migraine for three days now. I am trying to post daily but I have to get better first. 
> 
> Secondly, I want to say Happy Resurrection Sunday to everyone. Here is the next chapter. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the hcharacters.

Emily was helping JJ get ready for her date with Spencer. She had pinned up her hair with a curled piece hanging down on either side in the front. Light make up was applied to JJ' pale skin and with the glow she had from her pregnancy, she was flawless. As JJ went to get dressed, there was a knock on the door. Emily told JJ to get dressed while she answered the door. She smiled as she opend the door for Spencer. 

"JJ is getting dressed and will be down in a few.Make yourself comfortable while I go help her. You can get a soda from the fridge", she told him before she went back upstairs to help JJ get dressed. It was getting harder for her as she was nearly five month pregnant with twins. Her and Emily found out three days before that JJ was carrying twins. 

Once she was dressed, the two headed down to a waiting Spencer. Once he saw JJ, he became speechless. She was wearing a midnight blue night dress that stopped just above her knees. She had on black stilletos and a diamond necklace wih matching earrings and bracelet that she borrowed from Emily.

"Jay, you look beautiful", he said once he found his voice. He knew tonight would be a great night. He had planned the whole night. First, they were going to the new Italian resturaunt near his house. Then they were going to take a walk in the park. He was prepared with some comfortable shoes for JJ in case her feet started hurting. He had asked Emily what color shoes to get and she had told him to just get black. JJ turned to hug Emily and thank her for all her help before her and Spencer left.

"Here you go JJ, this is for you", Spencer said as he got in the car. JJ pulled out the shoe box and smiled once she saw the beautiful shoes. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for the gift. They drove to the resturaunt with light conversation about the twins. 

They ate in silence as JJ was hungry. She had eaten two plates before Spence finished one. Being pregnant had her hungry all the time and she would eat twice as much. While Spence finished his meal, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once he finished, he ordered a to go box for JJ. He knew that she would be hungry after their walk. 

JJ came back and found Spencer waiting to go. He grabbed her hand and led her to the car so she could change shoes and then they walked together hand and hand. As they walked, JJ knew Spence had something on his mind. She waited for him to open up. 

"JJ, I dont know how to say this. I have liked you from the day I met you. As the years went by, my attraction to you grew. I am in love with you. After everything you went through with Will, I know you are not ready to be in a relationship. Please let me help heal the pain and hurt. I cant promise that I wint hurt you because Im not perfect but what I can promise is to never raise m hand to you. I promise to show you just how beautiful you are inside and out. I want to be a father to Henry and show him love. Please let me do that for you", he told her.

"Spence why do you want to be with someone like me. Im a coward. I couldn't protect myself from Will. I let the team down. I am weak and dont deserve to be happy. I allowed myself to be beaten and raped. You should go find someone else", she said with tears running down her face. Spence grabbed her and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"JJ, you are not a coward. You are one of the strongest people I know. You were beaten and raped by a man you loved and you survived. You are moving forward everyday. You protected your aon from a monster. You are beautiful, kind, nurturing, loving, you make me feel important and you never make me feel like Im different from the rest of the team. That is why I love you. Please allow me to help you heal and love you the way you should be loved", he pleaded. All she could do was nod. They continued to walk for another hour before JJ started complaining about her back hurting. They walked back to the car hand and hand. Spence opened her door and waited until she was seated comfortably befire going to the driver side. He drove her back to Emily's house. Once they were at the door, she turned to him.

"Spence, Im going to trust you. Im giving you my heart. Please, do not make me regret this. I need to know that you will stand with me even when I am being a bitch to you. Can you promise me that", she aske. He replied by going up to her and kissing her lips with nothing but love and passion. That was all the answer she needed. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I will see you tomorrow at the office Spence", she said. She leaned over and kissed him one last time on the cheek before going inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ are attacked. By who? What is going to happen to them?What is the reason for their attack?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I will be doing another update today. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emily sat listenig to JJ tell her about her date with Spencer. They were having a great time watching movies and talking while Henry and Jack were upstairs sleeping. They were interrupted by JJ's cell ringing. As she went to answer it, Emily went to check on the boys. 

"Agent Jereau", JJ spoke into the phone. She froze when all she heard was someone breathing into the phone. "Hello", she said but was met with a dial tone. She put the phone back on the counter where it was charging and headed back to the living room.before she reached the doorway of the kitchen, her phone beeped, signaling she had a message. She turned and went back to read the message. 

Emily walked into the kitchen to find JJ bent over the trash can throwing up. She ran over and held her hair back while rubbing soothing circles on her back. When JJ was done, Emily went to ger a wash cloth and wet it, placing it on JJ's neck. She helped JJ to a chair at the table to sit. 

"Are you ok", Emily asked once. She knew JJ was sitting comfortably in the chair. JJ just shook her head and pointed to hef phone. Emily wentvover and saw there was a message opened on the screen. She read the words 'YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHERS. IM WATCHING YOU AND THAT BITCH YOU ARE STAYING WITH. ANSWER THIS, IS SHE GOOD IN BED? I MIGHT HAVE TO SHOW HER WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE WITH A MAN. IM COMING FOR THE BOTH OF YOU', was wha it said. Emily paled. Before panic set in she mmediately started dialing Hotch. Before she could press send, JJ let out a blood curling scream. Emily turned to see man with his hands around JJ's neck choking her.

She tried to run but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. JJ managed to kick the guy in the groin causing him to double over in pain, letting her go. She ran over to Emily to make sure she was ok. Once Emily was up, she looked over JJ's shoulder and her face paled. The guy was standing there about to swing a bat and he JJ in the head. Before she could say anything, he swung the ibat causing JJ to fall to the floor. He looked at Emily with an evil smirk on his face. She tried to run but he grabbed her arm forcebly pulling it out of the socket, causing her to scream in pain.

Henry and Jack woke up go Emily's scream. They got up and went downstairs. They saw JJ lying on the floor not moving and Emily was being dragged into the living room by her hair by some man. Jack spotted JJ's phone on the floor in the kitchen and looked at Henry.

"We have to call my dad. Is there a phone upstairs", he asked the younger boy. Henry nodded and led Jack to Emily's room. Jack picked up the phone and called his dad. He was scared of what that man could be doing to his Emmy. When his dad answered the phone he was somewhat relieved.

'Dad you have to come. The bad man hurt aunt JJ and now he hurting Emmy", Jack cried into the phone. He didn't want to hang up but knew him and Henry had to hide. They got in Emily:s closet and Jack found the secret door in the floor that Emily had showed him. The went down, Jack closed the door behind them and turned the light on in the room. He remembered Emily telling him that this was where he should go if someone broke into the house. She would have food and juice for him until she or his dad came and got him.

The man drug Emily upstairs to her bedroom. He threw her on the bed and started taking her clothes off of her. She tried to fight but with her dislocated shoulder, he overpowered her. He ripped her panties off and forced himself inside of her, xausing her to scream in agony. She screamed in pain with his every thrust.

Hotch ran out of his house as soon as Jack hung up the phone. He knew somthing was wrong. He called Morgan and Rossi and told them to meet him at Emily's house. When they arrived, they foud JJ lyingi the kitchen floor not moving. Rossi stayed with her while Hotch and Morgan proceeded to find Emily. As they went to the living room, Emily screamed. They followed the scream to Emily's room where the unsub was now poundin inside of her anally. Hotch ran to the bed and pulled the guy off of Emily. He passed him to Morgan and went over to Emily. Hevwent to grab her right shoulder but she screamed as soon as he touched ut, causing him and Morgan to jump. Rossi had calld for to ambulances while they were looking for Emily. He had arrived with the perimedics as Morgan was carrying the guy downstairs to the waiting police officers. Hotch looked at morgan. 

"You and Rossi go with them. Im going to call Reid and Garcia. Then Im going to get the boys", he told them. Once everybody left he pulled out his phone and called Reid and Garcia on conference call. He explained to them what happend and told them to meet Morgan and Rossi at the hospital. Then he went to Emily's closet. He was so happy that she built the room in her closet to protect Jack in case of emergencies. He opened the door and went down to find Jack and Henry watching tv together. He called them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, JJ and Emily stay at the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

JJ arrived to the hospital first. Morgan was in the ambulance with her. He followed her until a nurse stopped him and toldd him to wait in the waiting room. Garcia and Reid ran up to him together. 

"How are they", Garcia asked on the verge of breaking down. Morgan grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He ytold her to calm down for the sake of their baby. He guided her to a chair and helped her sit down. Reid came over and handed her a bottle of water. Before he could ask questions, a gurney with a very bloody Emily rushed into the hospital doors followed by Rossi. He was told by the same nurse to wait in the waiting room.

Morgan sat beside Garcia and silently prayed for their friends. He knew Hotch wanted to be there when Emily came out of surgery so he got up and called their boss. He told Hotch that if he wanted to bring the boys, he would keep them busy. Hotch accepted the offer and got both boys dressed. Once he had them strapped in, they headed to the hospital. Morgan was standing outside waiting for them. He went and helped Hotch with the two sleeping boys. As they got back to the team, a doctor came out.

"Family of Jennifer Jereau", he said. He watched as the large group approached him. "Ms. Jereau has a major concussion. The babies are fine as she was not hit in the stomach. She has a broken wrist and we want to keep her here for a few days to monitor her concussion. She has woken up and is asking to see a Spencer and Henry", the doctor told them. Reid stepped up.

"Im Spencer. Henry is asleep"" he said pointingvto the sleeping child in Morgan's arms. The doctor nodded and Reid followed him to JJ's room. He entered the room and went to JJ's side. 

"Hi beautiful. I know you want to see that Henry is ok. He is out there sleep with the rest of the team and Jack. He is fine Jayje. How are you feeling", he asked her. She looked at him with sad eyes. He wanted to make the fear and pain he saw in her blue eyes go away.

"I feel like I was run over by a truck. They won't give me anything because of the babies. I just want the pain to go away", she said through tears. Spencer wiped the tears away and held her gently. He wanted the bastard that did this to pay.

Morgan sat in the waiting room with Jack ane Henry who had woken up. He knew they were. Worried about Emily and. JJ. He took them to the cafeteria along with Garcia and bought them something to eat. Hotch and Rossi sat waiting for any word on Emily. Just as Hotch stood up to go ask for information on her, the doctor came out.

"Family of Emily Prentiss", he called. Hotch and Rossi ran up to him. "Ms. Prentiss has suffered severe internal bleeding. She has a torn cervix and anal canal. We were able to stop the bleeding but she fell into a coma. One of you can go sit with her if you would like", he told them. Hotch looked over to Rossi who nodded to him. Hotch followed the doctor to Emily's room. He vowed that he would stay by her side until she woke up.

Rossi went to tell Morgan and Garcia the news. He felt bad for his friends. The women they loved were once again attacked. This had to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Emily wakes up two weeks later. JJ names the babies and Jack visits Emily for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I will try to put up another update later today. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

JJ had been released from the hospital two days after the attack with orders of bed rest for two weeks. Reid never left her side. He used his vacation time to spend taking care of the woman he loved and her unborn child. JJ and Reid sat talking in the rooom about the baby they would keep. Emily had decided that she wouldn't take both babies and let JJ raise one. Reid was excited to be there when the time comes. JJ was going to name both babies. She had the names picked already picked out. Since she was having one boy and one girl, she came up with names that meant something to her.

"Spence, are you ready to hear the names I came up with", she asked him. She continued as she saw him nod. "For the boy, David Morgan Hotchner since Emily will be taking that little bundle. For our daughter, Emily Garcia Reid. I wanted them to be named after each person I care about". Reid just looked at her with love and unshed tears. She was giving her child his last name. 

It had been two weeks since the attack and Emily still had not waken up. Hotch sat by her side the entore time. He willed her to open those eyes that he loved so much. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

As he got up to use the restroom, he felt a light squeeze on the hand that was still holding on to Emily's. He looked down and saw her eyes slowly flutter open. Forgetting all about going to the restroom, he pressed the button to call the nurse and sniled down at Emily. She tried to speak but he stopped her by pressing his lips to hers.

"It's good to see you awake", the doctor said as he walked into the room followed by the nurse. He went about checking Emily's vitals and the various machines hooked up to her.

"Agent Prentiss, everything seems to be fine. If you keep this up, you can be out of here in two weeks tops", he told her. She just nodded. She looked up at Hotch with a questioning look. He knew what she was asking but didn't say anything. He had sent JJ a text letting her know Emily was awake and asking her to bring Jack and Henry so that Emily could see for herself that they were ok.

JJ entered the room with Jack and Henry. She went up to the bed and grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Hotch saw the unshed tears and took both boys out to give the two women a chance to talk privately.

"Em, I am so sorry. This would not have happened if it were not for me getting involved with Will. You saved my life. How can I ever repay you  
Don't worry about the boys. They are safe because of you. They hid in your secret room", JJ said as both women tried to fight the tears  
that threatened to fall.

"Jayje, listen to me. This is not your fault. I blame no one but the bastard responsible for the attack. I would do anything to protect the people I love", Emily said as she pulled the blonde in for a hug. The two talked for a few minutes before JJ left to give Emily time with Jack before she took the boys home.

Jack and Hotch entered the room after JJ left. Jack was happy to finally see his Emmy after two weeks. Hotch picked his son up and sat him on the bed. Emily looked the boy over as tears pooled in her eyes. She listened as Jack told her about everything that has been going on with him until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, JJ and Spencer fluff


	14. Chapter 14

I want to apologize for the long wait. I have finally found a job and is working on getting my lisences in insurance. As soon as I pass my test, I will be back with more of the story.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. JJ and Spencer fluff

It was date night for Reid and JJ. Garcia was helping JJ get ready. Upon Spencer's request, JJ was dressed as if she was going to a formal party. She wore a long gold dress with stilletos to match. Garcia was putting the finishing touches to her makeup while JJ was taking the rollers out of her hair. Garcia was going to pin up the back for her. 

Reid was pulling out of his drive way when he realized he forgot the tickets to the play that he was taking JJ to. He ran back in the house for them. As he drove to her house, he called to tell her that he was on his way and the limo should be there before him. 

As JJ was putting on her earrings, there was a knock at the door. "I got it" Garcia said as she went to open the door. She led the driver in and offered him a seat while he waited for the two that he would be chauffeuring for the evening. JJ was still getting ready when Spencer knocked on the door.

She made her way down stairs and smiled as she saw Spencer. He had on a black suite with a cream shirt. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as she looked him over. Reid took her hand and said, "you look beautiful". She couldn't form the words as she continued to look at him so she stepped up and bought his lips to hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

They said goodbye to Garcia as they made their way out the house. They walked hand and hand to the limo and got in as the driver held the door open. They spent the whole ride kissing and feeding each other strawberries. JJ tried to get Spencer to tell her where they were going but all he said was, "it's a surprise". When they got to their destination, he blindfolded her until the were seated in their box. When he took the blindfold off, her jaw dropped.

He had remembered her telling him that she wanted to see Cinderella but she never expects alp of this. As they watched the play, they held each other's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. After the play, the went out to dinner and then back to JJ's place. 

Once inside, JJ jumped on Spencer. She kissed him passionately as he carried her to the couch. He layed her on the couch and she sat up to remove her dress. He slowly removed his jacket and shirt. When he look back at JJ, he grew hard at the sight. She was there in nothing but a black lace bra and thong set with her stilettos still on. She sat up and unbuckled his pants. He slid his pants and boxers down.

She took his erection into her mouth and slowly sucked him until he was close. She released him and laughed when a moan came from him. He layed her down and pulled her thongs off. He got between her pegs and started licking and sucking until she was close. He got up and lined himself up at her center. They made love for the rest if the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Emily and JJ are in a car accident


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry for the long wait guys. I have been sick and busy. I lost the inspiration for this story so as of now, I will not continue. I have started a story on fanficition.net. It is in NCIS LA story called Trouble in paradise. My name on there is 1imperfectblessing. Please check it out and if you want me to post it on here, please let me know and I will be happy to oblige. I promise, I will come back when figure out what I want to do with this story.


End file.
